


Without Inhibitions

by GiGi87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: Alec goes out with Izzy and Magnus, but gets a drink from a faerie that loosens him up, in more ways than one.





	Without Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something more upbeat before continuing my other fic. So here you are.

Alec couldn’t believe he had been talked into this, but here he was, on the dance floor of Pandemonium, Magnus and Izzy in front of him. He could feel the beat of the music in his chest, the thrum through his feet. Izzy was a great dancer, but Magnus? Alec was mesmerized. Magnus’ hands, chest, stomach. His  _hips_. As the song changed, Alec leaned in between them and yelled, “I’m going to get a drink. Want anything?”

 

Izzy and Magnus shook their heads, and Alec headed to the bar. He leaned against the bar, trying to remember the name of the drink Magnus had him try last time. It had been pretty good. He peered at the board listing drinks, but before he could read through it he was interrupted by the bartender.

 

He glanced down at the “What’ll it be?” and realized the bartender was a faerie. He smiled in greeting, “I’m trying to remember what it’s called.”

 

The faerie smiled and cocked her head, “You here with Magnus?”

 

Alec nodded, “Yes, why?”

 

The faerie winked at him and walked down the bar to prepare a drink. She returned an set the tumbler in front of him, “On the house. It’ll loosen you up, let you have some fun with your boy.”

 

Wary, Alec glanced from the drink to the bartender, “What exactly does it do?”

 

The faerie sighed and waved her hand, “Just lowers your inhibitions, like alcohol… Trust me, I wouldn’t want to get on Magnus’ bad side. Take it” She pushed it towards Alec.

 

Faerie’s couldn’t lie, so he believed she wouldn’t do anything to anger Magnus. He figured, what the heck, and downed the drink in one go. It slid down his throat like fire, but with a faint taste of candy. He set the glass down and smiled at the bartender, “Thank you.”

 

The Faerie smiled and walked away. Alec turned and searched the crowd dancing. He found Izzy and Magnus still dancing away. A fond smile appeared on his face. He had promised he’d come along and dance with them to one or two songs. No more. He had met that but he suddenly felt something calling him to Magnus. 

 

Alec made his way back to the dance floor and joined Magnus and Izzy. They blinked in surprise to find him back with them, but went back to dancing. Magnus leaned towards Alec and smiled. Alec smiled back, leaned forward and kissed Magnus.

 

Magnus pulled back, confused. Alec was not one for public displays of affection, and he had just kissed him in the middle of Pandemonium. But Alec was smiling, his hands on Magnus’ hips, so Magnus let it go. They danced for a few more songs, and as each song passed, Magnus and Izzy would look at each other, eyebrows raised that Alec was still there with them.

 

Alec felt so good. His boyfriend and sister were right there, they were dancing, the music was pumping through his blood. He felt free. And his boyfriend? Gorgeous. He couldn’t look anywhere but at Magnus. Everything about Magnus was calling to him. Magnus’ face, his eyes, his lips, his arms, his swiveling hips. Alec felt want pool low in his gut. He leaned forward and caught Magnus’ lips in another kiss. Pulling back, he saw Magnus’ eyes and he was suddenly filled with the desire to see Magnus’ real eyes.

 

The heat pooling in his gut was growing, his eyes fluttered closed as he sighed. Focusing his gaze he found Magnus again, and knew what he wanted. He leaned in close to Magnus’ ear, “I want” he nipped Magnus’ earlobe, “you. To fuck  me.”

 

Magnus pulled back with a start and looked at Alec in worry. His Alec never spoke like that unless he was already so lost in them, but that was when they were in private. Never in public.

 

“Alexander, are you okay?”

 

Alec smiled, “Yes why?” Alec hooked his fingers in Magnus’ belt loops and pulled until their fronts were flush together. Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus hard. Magnus’ hands found their way to Alec’s neck, toying with his hair. Alec moaned, and Magnus started. Something wasn’t right. Alec had been with them, so there was no chance - wait, he had gone to get a drink.

 

“What did you drink?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec’s eyes.

 

Alec’s pupils were lust blown, a flush high in his cheeks, “The faerie gave me something.”

 

“You drank something a faerie gave you?” Incredulous, Magnus was to smack his shadowhunter.

 

“She said we’d enjoy it. She said she didn’t want to get on your bad side.” Alec’s hands on Magnus’ hips squeezed and pulled him even closer, grinding their hips together, and Alec was hard.

 

Magnus looked at Izzy with wide eyes. She leaned in, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Your brother has been drugged.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

Alec’s lips found Magnus’ neck, alternating between sucking and biting. Izzy’s eyes widened.

 

“The faerie at the bar gave him something. I’m going to take him home before he embarrasses himself further.”

 

Izzy nodded, “Need help?”

 

Magnus shook his head, dislodging Alec from his neck, earning a growl of disapproval from his tall boyfriend. Magnus leaned further towards Izzy to kiss her cheek. "I’ll call you in the morning.”

 

Izzy nodded and continued dancing as Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him off the dance floor. Though it was really needed because Alec’s hands were grabbing at his hips, squeezing his ass, trying to run under his shirt. Magnus barely got Alec to one of the dark hallways, and quickly summoned a portal. He pulled Alec through and turned to face him.

 

“Alec, you’ve been-“ He was cut off by Alec’s mouth suddenly on his, Alec’s tongue immediately licking into his mouth, tangling with his tongue. Magnus moaned, which just spurred Alec on. He deepened the kiss, and walked them down the hall. Magnus didn’t even notice until the back of his legs hit the bed. Magnus put his hands on Alec’s chest and pushed, separating them.

 

Alec, panting, “I need you Mags.”

 

“But-“

 

Alec leaned closer and whispered, “Please fuck me Mags.”

 

Magnus tried valiantly to fight he building sexual tension between them, but lost. He reached forward and grabbed at Alec’s shirt and ripped it off of him. Alec growled low in his throat and did the same for Magnus. Alec’s hands went straight for Magnus’ jeans and started unbuttoning. Alec fell to his knees as his fingers opened the zipper. He pulled Magnus’ boxers and jeans off in one go and leaned in to nose at Magnus’ hardened length. Wasting no time, Alec took Magnus in his hand, gave a few pumps, then leaned in and took Magnus into his mouth. Magnus moaned at the wet heat. Alec moved his head forward, sucking and humming, wanting all of Magnus. After a few moments Magnus pulled Alec off, and pulled him to his feet. Kissing Alec, Magnus found Alec’s jeans and opened them, pushing his boxers down with them. Separating for a moment, they each kicked off their boxers and jeans, then came together again.

 

Magnus turned them and pushed Alec down on the bed. He climbed up his body, pausing to lick a stripe up the underside of Alec’s cock. Then continuing on, earning a whine from Alec. He nipped at Alec’s lips, and starting kissing him again. Grinding down, their cocks touched and ground together. The contact elicited moans from both of them. Alec widened his legs, Magnus fitting between them.

 

“Please Mags.  _Please._ ” Alec threw his head back on a long moan, and Magnus turned his attention to his shadowhunter’s neck rune. His hands went to Alec’s nipples and pinched and twisted, eliciting whines from Alec’s throat. Alec arched his back, and then grinded against Magnus.

 

Magnus moved his hands down, and grabbed Alec’s ass, squeezing tightly. Alec moaned Magnus’ name and writhed beneath him. Alec spread his legs wider, and between pants said “Please Mags…. Fuck me.”

 

Magnus summoned lube from the bedside drawer and slicked up his fingers. He kneeled between Alec’s spread legs, and teased his rim. Alec’s whimper spurred him on, and he pressed the finger in, slowly pumping it in and out.

 

Alec was hypersensitive when this turned on, and responded to each touch. Magnus added a second finger and swallowed Alec’s moan down with a kiss. His tongue thrust against Alec, imitating his fingers down below. Alec arched again, letting out a filthy moan, when Magnus rubbed against his prostate. 

 

Magnus loved seeing his Alexander so lost in pleasure. He pushed a third finger in, and kept spreading them to stretch his lover. Alec continued to writhe and moan under him.

 

Alec lost patience and grabbed Magnus’ shoulders. “I’m ready. Please.”

 

Magnus withdrew his fingers and watched Alec’s hold clench at empty air. He slicked up his cock and lined it up. He was caught off guard when instead of letting him push slowly in, Alec grabbed Magnus’ hips and pulled him until he was in to the hilt. Magnus gasped at the tight heat clenching at his cock, and tried to check if Alec was in pain from going too quickly.

 

Alec had his eyes shut, his head thrown back, panting. He swirled his hips and a loud moan escaped his lips. 

 

“Mags… move”

 

Magnus pulled out slowly and thrust back in, causing a grunt of air to escape Alec. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus’ hips, trying to pull him in further. Magnus picked up speed and was met thrust for thrust by the man beneath him.

 

“Harder… Fuck…  _Harder._ ” Alec gasped between breathy moans.

 

Magnus adjusted his angle, and knew he had found it when Alec arched desperately off the bed. Magnus started up a hard pace, hitting Alec’s prostate with each thrust.

 

Whines and moans were bursting out from Alec’s mouth. The stimulation quickly driving him towards the edge.

 

Magnus reached between them and took hold of Alec’s length. He started pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. Alec falling apart underneath him.

 

“I’m close… Oh… Mags…”

 

Magnus quickened his pace and added a twist to his wrist, “Come for me Alexander.”

 

With that growled name, Alec clenched tight around Magnus, and spurted between them. Magnus fucked him through it, and quickly followed Alec over the edge.

 

After a few minutes of recovery, Magnus magicked away the mess and pulled out of Alec. He rolled to Alec’s side and kissed him. Alec sighed and smiled.

 

“Now about that drink…."


End file.
